


Hyperbole

by spinner_atropos



Series: Short But Pointless, X-Files Edition [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing the rumours is one thing, but witnessing it personally is quite another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperbole

"C'mon, Mulder, get up." One of his pillows escaped to the floor during the night; I toss it onto his head and he grunts.

"What time is it?"

"Early. Get up."

He grumbles a prelingual protest and works free of the tangled sheets. He's wearing boxers, but they do nothing to hide the fact that Little Mulder, at least, is already up.

I'd heard about the Speedo, of course, but dismissed it as another hyperbolic rumour. You see, I'd also heard that Mulder's been through half the female population of the Hoover building, but I have yet to meet anyone who'll admit to even having coffee with him.

Hearing the rumours is one thing, but witnessing it personally is quite another. Cool and clinical Doctor Scully immediately heads for the hills, leaving all-too-human Dana to fend off her very unprofessional emotions. The good doctor obviously takes the poker face with her, because Mulder glances up at me, freezes, and then blushes. No leer, no innuendo, no invitation. He grabs the pillow I threw as cover, mutters a "sorry, Scully," and dives for the bathroom. I guess some things are too personal even for our unconventional relationship.

And maybe I should find reasons to pass by the natatorium more often.


End file.
